


My Kind Of Love

by Dancezwithwolvez



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dont copy to another site, M/M, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancezwithwolvez/pseuds/Dancezwithwolvez
Summary: A day in the Mystrade Household..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @lavender_and_vanilla for your valauable advice. 
> 
> And @askjakeandamy4ever for just existing.

> "No, I am _ not _ telling her. You are the one who promised, so you _ will _ tell her.

"But Greg-" Mycroft pouted.

"No buts, Mycroft."

Mycroft snickered, "That was not what you said yesterday night."

"No, no, no, you are _ not _ using sex to achieve your goal. That _ will not _work on me this time." Greg said, painting a stubborn front on the outside but who was he fooling. He was standing opposite a particularly irresistible Holmes, who could bring him to his knees by just a flick of his eyebrow.

Mycroft stood there watching the slightly wavering determination of his husband, and then decided to put the man out of his misery.

"Okay, I _ will _ tell her."

Greg's tight shoulders relaxed a bit and he heaved a sigh.

"I know I said I would tell her but if someone offers me to do my job, I can assure that there will be a _ promising end _ to this situation." Mycroft lifted his eyebrows just the right amount that would assuredly swoon Greg off his feet. He had a smug expression on his face when he saw the widened eyes and the erratically beating temporal artery on his lover's forehead.

Greg couldn't believe that despite being with the man for 12 years out of which they were married for 7,that he still had the ability to bring him to his knees. But not this time. This time he would not fall prey to Mycroft Holmes' "_ Seduction Techniques Using Just The Bare Minimum Muscles". _

He stood his ground. He growled, " I hope there is no _ someone _ . Otherwise, _ someone _ would be severely punished."

Mycroft was quite impressed with his husband and maybe turned on just a bit to see the policing side of Gregory Lestrade. Who was he kidding? He was thankful for the dressing gown he had adorned, otherwise Greg would have had the satisfaction of seeing the physical proof, his deep voice had on Mycroft .

Mycroft turned resignedly and proceeded towards the single most difficult task on the planet.

Telling his 5 year old daughter that he would not be there on her first day of kindergarten.

Jennifer Violet Lestrade-Holmes had agreed to go to school on one condition and one alone.

That both her fathers would accompany her when she went to school.

But North Korea happened. Kim Jong Un was threatening to launch a missile and the British Government (meaning _ just _ Mycroft Holmes was in disarray). He had an emergency meeting scheduled on the exact same day his daughter went to school.

He didn't know which one was more terrifying: the narrowed and angry dark brown eyes or the mushroom headed dictator.

Opting for the greater good of Great Britain, he decided he had to go to North Korea.

Mycroft stepped into his daughter's brightly coloured yellow room cautiously.

"Darling", he called out softly. He saw her head buried in one of the thousands of books her parents and uncles had gifted her. Her face scrunched up in the same cute little way his husband's would when he was completing a particularly intense paperwork.

He called out again, this time a bit more loudly, "Jennifer darling?"

She took her eyes out of the book and looked up at Mycroft. The irritation on her face for the sudden disturbance was suddenly replaced by the brightest of smiles when she saw it was her Papa.

"Papa!" she squealed and jumped from her bed running at an alarming speed towards Mycroft. She collided with his legs, unsettling him a bit, before he lifted her in his arms.

Jennifer was very similar to his husband, Mycroft thought fondly. The chocolate brown eyes, the innocent smile, the wide grin, the twinkle in her eyes when she was being mischievous. Even the way she greeted him right now was similar to Greg. He was truly the luckiest man on the planet.

He carried her to her bed and sat down with her on his lap. "What were you reading sweetheart?"

Jenny launched into an enthusiastic ramble. The words he could decipher were _ 'bees', 'Uncle Lock' _ and _ 'honey'. _ The others only she knew.

She stopped her rambling mid way and looked at him quizzically, tilting her face on one side like her Daddy did.

Mycroft realises it was time to broach the uncomfortable topic. He didn't like it when people beat around the bush so he was going to say in the most direct way possible.

"You know how your school will be starting in a week and Papa and Daddy had promised to come with you. Well, Papa cannot come. He has to go somewhere else." He stopped and looked down at her, trying to read her expression.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He was surprised by the way she had taken the information. Disheartened too, a bit.

"If you are not there, then I also will not go." She said determinedly.

And there it was.

"Darling, Daddy will be there with you. I will start coming from the third day." He explained to her patiently.

"But Papa you promised." She whined, tiny tears forming in her large brown eyes.

"I know, sweetie, and I am extremely sorry. But I _ have _ to go," he said in a disappointed voice. Disappointed that he had made the brightest flower sad.

Jenny wiped her eyes. She sat up straight and turned towards him, with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes that was definitely not good.

He was scared of the mighty "_ twinkle _" in both his partner and his daughter's eyes. It never meant good for him.

" I have a plan." Was that a diabolical tone he was hearing?

He waited patiently to know more about this _ 'plan' _. Bit scared too, you can say.

" I will come with you. And when you are done, you can take me to school."

It was not a bad plan, he had to say. It was very clever especially if it was thought at the spur of the moment. But before he could consider her plan, fortunately his husband spoke up.

"But Jen, then I would be all alone. Are you willing to leave an old man in this huge house?" Greg said with the biggest frown he could muster, acting all hurt and upset.

"Daddy, you come with us too." She said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. She had got that tone from spending her evenings with Uncle Lock. _ Okay , some of it may be Mycroft. But he _ ** _will not_ ** _ admit it _.

"But Myc, wasn't there just one ticket you had?" Greg offered.

Mycroft took it with both hands, looking at the wondrous wisdom of his husband. "Y-Yes. Yes. Just one ticket "

"But Daddy, Papa had promised. You said you should never break promises." She said, again on the verge of tears.

Mycroft looked at Greg helplessly, begging him silently to help him find a way out. Greg's eyes looked at him briefly, telling him that he would handle it.

"Sweetheart, you know Papa would never do that. And he is not breaking a promise. He is just going to be a little late. He _ will _ come from the third day of your school." Greg looked at him pointedly and Mycroft nodded his head vigorously, "Yes. Yes darling. I _ will _ come with you to your school. I promise."

He _ had _ to come. Come hell or high water. He would force Anthea to abandon her honeymoon, if he had to. But he _ will _ not break her daughter's heart again.

She turned to him, extending her little finger towards him. Mycroft took her finger gently in his own and wrapped his own little finger around her and softly whispered to her, "Pinky promise."

Now it was serious. Pinky promises transcended all contracts and agreements. People would be forced to follow their promises to the t, if pinky promise was applied. But it was not used in the wide world as people feared its power.

Satisfied with this declaration, Jenny cuddled into Mycroft's chest holding their fingers tightly. Mycroft pressed a soft kiss to her head, his heart burning with fierce adoration for his daughter.

A simple twist of fingers had restored back her trust in him. _ Never grow up, sweetheart. Never _.

Mycroft got up from her bed with her still in his arms. She yelped at the sudden movement but settled quietly, once she realised her Papa would never let her get hurt.

He took her to the bathroom and placed her down, opening the taps of the bathtub, adjusting the temperature of the water. Once he was satisfied with it, he helped her and her toys inside and gave her a bath. This was his favourite part of the day. And also Greg's. They would be busy washing her and she would concoct different kinds of stories with the toys she had.

Sometimes the duck was good friends with the lion, sometimes the duck was enemies with lion.

Sometimes her Papa was the rabbit and Daddy the tiger. Her imagination knew no bounds.

It was a different story everyday.

When Mycroft bathed her, she would learn new words.

When Greg bathed her, she would learn new sounds.

But she learnt something everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 continued...

The D Day had arrived. All of the members of the Lestrade-Holmes household were under tremendous pressure. 

Mycroft because he was trying to drill ethics, value of human life into the thick headed skull of the dictator but achieving no success. 

Greg because he was racing against time to take his daughter to school, who had decided that the school was nothing short of a torture chamber and was taking her sweet time to get ready. 

Jenny because she believed she was going to go to a place where she would never come back. 

"Jenny sweetheart,  _ come _ on. We don't want to be late on the first day of school." Greg said in the most fake sweet voice as possible so as to hide his irritation at his daughter for troubling him and at his husband for leaving him alone, stranded with his daughter. 

"What will happen if we are late?", Jenny asked  _ innocently _ . 

He decided to leave the question unanswered. 

A barrage of questions was directed at him as soon as he managed to get her in the car.

**What if you forgot to pick me up** ? Jenny, you are my daughter. I will not forget to pick you up. 

**What if the teacher never leaves me?** Darling, I will tell her I am a policeman and it is not correct to kidnap someone. 

**What is kidnap?**

_ Greg, what the hell man, you are better than this. Why the hell would you teach her a new word in the absence of Mycroft. _

** _WHAT IS KIDNAP ?_ ** ** Tell me immediately. What if the teacher asks me and I don't know and she keeps me back?**

_ Where is the freaking school? _

**Should I tell her you are a policeman? Will she allow me to come home faster? **

Sweetie, if the teacher asks, then tell her but not before. And no, she won't allow you to come home faster. 

**What if she thinks about it?**

How will  _ you _ know that she is thinking about it? 

**Uncle Lock and Papa taught me. I can teach you. We will stay back and I will teach you.**

No Jenny, we are  _ not _ staying back. 

**What if I get lost?What if you take home the wrong person?**

Jenny, again you are my daughter and I know your pretty face. 

Greg managed to reach the school with 15 minutes to spare. 

**What if--**

She stopped talking and looked outside the window. She saw many, many kids of her age. Some big, some tiny, some with brown hair like her, some with gold hair like Rosie. There were so many people. 

Her eyes widened with surprise. 

Greg, looked at his daughter, looking outside the window, taking in everything like the Holmes brothers. She might look like him but she was a thorough Holmes in everything she did. 

Finally, they reached the school. He led her to the classroom and bent down to her level, pressing a soft kiss to her cheeks. 

She had a final question  **When will you come? You will come, won't you?**

Jenny, I will most definitely come sweetheart. The time will pass so fast, that you will never know when it is 12'o o'clock. Now give Daddy a kiss. 

She pressed her tiny lips to his face, scrunching her face at the prickly feeling she got from kissing him, from the stubble she encountered. 

He laughed at her expression, hugged her tightly and gave her a final kiss and drew back but she wouldn't allow it. 

"Jenny, sweetie, come on. Daddy has to go to work." 

"Daddy, I don't want to go,'' she cried. Greg looked down at the chocolate gaze, half a mind to take her back. 

" Jenny, dear you  _ have _ to go. It is just 3 hours." He was begging her to leave him in unspoken words, before he burst into tears. She seemed to understand that because she turned abruptly and went inside. 

He looked at his daughter's tiny retreating form, go apprehensively into the room, looking at all things high and low. The teacher stood there giving a warm smile to all of the little new entrants. 

Once assured, that the teacher was good enough for his daughter and would take care of her, he left the 6school premises, counting the minutes before he would pick her up. 

It was only days before that he was holding her in his arms. And now, she was going to school Soon she would go to high school, graduate, go to college and move out. A wave of despair hit him. His little girl was growing up and he and Mycroft were not ready for it. 

Jenny had a wonderful time at school. She had instantly impressed her teachers, she was part Mycroft and her peers, she was part Lestrade after all. 

She had gone into the school with a weepy face but came out with a big grin on her face. 

Seeing the wide innocent smile on his daughter's face, Greg decided to get rid of the melancholia and enjoy life as it is. 

He was determined to make that smile even bigger. 

He was taking her to the icecream parlour and then a " _ brief stop _ " at the trampoline park. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mystrade fic!!!!! I love them so very much.
> 
> If you like the story, kindly leave kudos and comments to it. 
> 
> If you would like to talk about anything under the sun with me or would like to give any prompts for me to write about them, my tumblr account is dancezwithwolvez.


End file.
